


Reunión

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Spanking, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Después de recibir una invitación a una boda, Tony Stark decide hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido con el único fin de devolver el favor que éste le hizo tiempo atrás.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Reunión

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta esta pareja, más que otra cosa sus versiones cinematográficas juntos.

—La hipocresía tomó forma en un ser humano.

—Si hablas de ti, siendo el perro faldero de Lord Xavier, estoy de acuerdo.

El par de hombres se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose con un análisis cuidadoso, deteniéndose en cada uno de los movimientos del contrario.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Stark?

—¿Ya hemos perdido las formalidades? —el castaño le sonrió con encanto fingido, que hizo soltar una risa entre dientes al otro.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Duque Stark? Creí que un Omega cómo usted estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo y asistiendo al ejército en... todas sus necesidades—comentó de manera filosa—el mejor asesor de armamento—agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Celoso de mi asesoramiento, Lord Lehnsherr?

—Solo curioso por su visita—volvió a resaltar—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Pensé que me necesitaría.

—¿A usted? ¿Por qué? Mi partido recibe su donativo puntual, si es lo que viene a preguntar.

—No, no es por política que estoy aquí. Es que me enteré—comunicó con una ligera mueca—de la boda—aclaró—me llegó la invitación a esos lejanos prados dónde... dice que sigo al ejército. La boda de Lord Charles Xavier, con el Conde de Howlett—sonrió de lado—sucedió tan rápido, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de una relación.

—¿A eso has venido? ¿A burlarte? —le preguntó apretando los puños, Lehnsherr tenía rencor en la mirada al contemplarle, el cual se encendió al saber o creer saber los motivos de la visita.

—Por un momento, sí, eso haré. Voy a burlarme del amargado Alpha que perdió al que creía ser el amor de su vida—exclamó poniéndose de pie— y después de eso, cómo nunca me gusta deberle nada a nadie, vengo a devolver el favor—se colocó entre las piernas ligeramente separadas del lord—Erik, cuando el Capitán Rogers se fugó con su sargento, tú me ayudaste... ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos azules le contemplaron desde abajo, con el rostro alzado, tallándose la barbilla.

—¿Hablas del sexo en aquel prado dónde no dejabas de maldecir y disparar a los árboles?

—De eso mismo—aceptó alzando los brazos y luego volviéndolos a dejar caer a los costados.

—Que poco propio—Erik se puso en pie, haciendo notorio la altura por la que le rebasaba—Duque ¿Cómo encontrará esposo si se me sigue ofreciendo en cada oportunidad?

—Lord Lehnsherr ¿Cómo pretendía los favores de su amor imposible, si seguía tomándome en cada oportunidad?

Erik le tomó en esos momentos del rostro, apresó su cabello con fuerza y le jaló un poco hacía atrás, para inclinarse a sus labios.

—Tony no nos soportamos.

—No—asintió el Omega mirándole con desafío.

—Eres todo lo que detesto—le aclaró contra la boca, sintiendo las manos del duque apretándose en su pecho.

—Entonces no me beses, le prohíbo besarme, mi Lord—le recalcó con el otro a milímetros de su boca.

Erik chasqueó la lengua, y después le robó el aliento en aquella caricia, le apresó de la cintura y le sujetó a su cuerpo, dejó que se aferrara a él, y comió de sus labios, los mordisqueó e interactuó con su lengua, le acorraló contra la pared a un lado de la chimenea, sintiendo las manos del de menor estatura revolver su cabello conforme la caricia avanzaba.

Sus manos grandes se fueron a los muslos fuertes y torneados, a buscar entre la ligera camisa blanca la piel canela cuyo sabor le explotaba en la boca; sabía a cocoa y café amargo, le era inevitable no recordar las mañanas despertando con el cabello del duque contra su nariz, aspirando el aroma refrescante de eucalipto, mezclado con la noche de whiskeys que tuvieron.

Le alzó de las piernas y presionó contra la pared, empezó a morder y dejar chupetones en su cuello, frotando sus entrepiernas que comenzaban a despertar. Los corazones de ambos se sobreponían al crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

—A tú habitación—le exigió Stark tomando con una mano su rostro al tiempo que le mordía la barbilla y luego frotaba su propia barba rasposa contra la mejilla de su amante.

Erik obedeció y manteniéndole cargado le llevó fuera de la habitación, topándose con una de sus criadas que tiró la bandeja de café y galletas al suelo, agachando la cabeza y desapareciendo de allí cómo un conejillo asustado.

Sus clandestinos encuentros eran secretos a voces, entre los círculos poderosos crecía el rumor que el apoyo del Ducado de Stark al partido revolucionario era más por su agrado con el líder, que por la causa, aunque sus interacciones en público fueran apenas cordiales.

Pronto terminaron en la cama, Tony respiró feliz sobre las sabanas llenas del aroma del Alpha, la intoxicación de ese potente olor lo dejó más solícito, permitiendo que Erik le despojara de la ropa con el hambre que se reflejaba en los ojos azules, gimió y jadeó por las mordidas a sus pectorales.

Erik era un adicto a sus pezones, lo fue desde el primer encuentro, y él no tenía problemas en permitirle el acceso, arqueaba su espalda y suspiraba por las manos fuertes estrujando su trasero ya desnudo. Sus propias manos buscaban despojar de la ropa al Alpha, aunque lo hacía en movimientos torpes, pues temblaba debido a los dientes que le torturaban y jalaban su piel sensible.

—Desnudo...te quiero desnudo—le exigió jalándole del cabello, haciendo que se desprendiera de sus pectorales.

Con la respiración agitada, Lehnsherr se arrodilló entre sus piernas, se despojó de sus prendas superiores, y antes de que pudiera empezar a desatar sus pantalones, Stark se incorporó haciéndolo por él. Acarició el espeso cabello castaño oscuro, viendo cómo besaba su abdomen conforme apartaba la tela que lo separaba de su erección.

El apartarse fue una indicación, así que el Alpha se hizo para atrás también para terminar de sacarse la ropa, y arrojar las largas botas que se había puesto apenas un par de horas, pues planeaba salir en su caballo, pero la fiera en su cama le tentaba mucho más.

Volvió a su lado, dejando que sus pieles se encontraran desnudas, jadeó entre los nuevos besos cuando las manos experimentadas del Omega tomaron su erección empezando a masturbarle junto a la suya. Tony le volvía loco en la cama, la pasión por la tensión que se desbordaba entre ellos, siempre le quemó hasta hacerlo estallar en furia o en locura, no había espacio para la paz, solo para maltratar el cuerpo debajo suyo con sus caricias.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el interior de los gloriosos glúteos en los que adoraba perderse, sonriendo al encontrarle ya húmedo, eso le gustaba, sabía que lo que Tony despertaba en él era algo mutuo, que el Duque Stark deseaba y ansiaba eso tanto cómo él. Sus largos dedos empezaron a explorar la pequeña entrada que suave se expandía para él.

Buscando tener un mejor acceso, le giró con fuerza, acomodándole para que se sostuviera en sus rodillas boca abajo. Tony ya conocía cómo le gustaba, así que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba contra el colchón, y sus piernas estaban bien separadas. Él usó sus dos manos; una para masturbar el precioso pene de su pareja ocasional, que se balanceaba entre sus piernas, y la otra para presionar ese punto especial dentro de él, causando temblores y que el rostro se le sonrojara.

Tony podía ser un engreído, con ese humor acido, podía ser uno de los hombres contemporáneos más poderosos, con la más grande fortuna, un Omega que podía dar órdenes a altos mandos Alphas de la milicia, y aún así, era dulce para él, jadeante, húmedo, ansioso....

Repartió besos en sus hombros, dejando que su erección se frotara entre los glúteos, gozaba de un tamaño bastante más grande de lo común aún entre Alphas, debía admitirse orgulloso cada vez que Tony lo mencionaba, pero era mucho mejor cuando lo hacía disfrutar con él.

—Di que eres mío...—le exigió acercándose a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No...

Escuchó la negativa y se incorporó un poco para darle una nalgada sonora que hizo que el cuerpo ligeramente bronceado, característica inusual en Omegas, se arqueara en una visión hermosa.

—Stark, dilo...

—No...

Una nalgada en su otro glúteo que dejó marcada su mano y causó un jadeo sollozante en su amante, sabía que ambos gozaban con ese juego, Tony lo medía, aunque pareciera que él tenía el control.

—Eres mío... en estos momentos, solo mío—le aclaró delineando con sus dedos la marca de sus manos.

—Tú... eres mío—le hizo saber el Omega, girando apenas su rostro.

Los ojos de Lehnsheer se empequeñecieron por la audacia, se inclinó y con una mano buscó guiar su erección al pequño agujero, empezó a ingresar lento toda la gruesa extensión, viendo las manos de Tony crisparse sobre las sabanas.

—Mío...—le repitió.

—Por el momento... tuyo—aceptó Tony por fin entre jadeos.

Sonrió con altanería y se movió hasta golpear con fuerza dentro del dulce Omega, cruzó un brazo bajo su pecho y con su mano libre le detuvo las caderas, empezó a embestir con fuerza una vez adoptaron la posición, moviéndose con rudeza y rapidez, sintiendo que al aumentar el ritmo, la cama de madera se movía un poco, golpeando contra la pared.

Para los dos no existía momento más placentero que ese; la escalada al clímax, el momento de sentir que la adrenalina era descargada, con ninguno de sus amantes encontraban un placer así. Dónde sus cuerpos se acoplaban en la perfección.

La erección de Tony se frotaba contra una almohada que se metió a medias debajo de su abdomen por el movimiento. La habitación olía a la perfecta unión entre un Alpha y un Omega, a ese apareamiento primario guiado por los instintos más bajos por los que se permitían ser gobernados.

Dejaron su perfecta posición solo para cambiar a una dónde estuvieran frente a frente, porque amaban observarse, contemplarse al llegar al éxtasis.

Tony rodeó con sus tornadas piernas la cintura de Erik, se besaron intensos, y juntaron sus frentes cuando la unión se reanudó. El ir y venir continuó y no podían dejar de verse a los ojos, de enmarcar sus rostros, de perderse en sentirse dominados y que dominaban al otro, sus bocas se alcanzaban en intercambios salvajes.

Los dedos del duque se enterraban en la espalda blanca, y las manos fuertes del Lord apretaban caderas y glúteos, dejando más marcas en el cuerpo ajeno.

Erik deslizó sus falanges hasta el pene húmedo que estaba a punto de estallar, acarició incluso los testículos de su amante de forma lenta, nada acorde al resto de movimientos de su cuerpo. Cuando le mordió justó en dónde iría la marca si se decidiera a hacerlo, le masturbó con más fuerza, acompasando a sus caderas. Lo hizo llegar al orgasmo, pero calló sus gritos en un beso salvaje, absorbió la cúspide de su placer allí, chupando sus lengua, atrayéndola al interior de su propia boca.

Él no se detuvo, continuó arremetiendo, con más y más fuerza, hasta que su esperma caliente llenó las entrañas del Omega; espeso y abundante, con las piernas de Tony tensándose a su alrededor.

Dejó apoyada su frente contra el pecho del otro, dónde de reojo podía ver las marcas de sus dientes, sentía que el nudo iba a empezar a formarse, así que buscó apartarse.

—No, no... está bien, sé que lo necesitas—le dijo Tony, Erik le miró confuso por unos instantes, pero luego asintió, ambos gimieron cuando el gran nudo se formó, quedando unidos por entero.

Lehnsherr tomó la mano de su amante y besó su dorso con una dedicación y agradecimiento evidente, luego le abrazó con calidez. Acomodándose de la mejor manera que ambos estuvieran en una posición que no les cansara.

Cómo le dijo, Erik necesitaba eso; el calor, el aroma, la sensación de una unión tan dulce y solida al mantenerle así. Era como si su corazón descansara del dolor que experimentó los últimos días, desde que él también recibió la invitación a aquella boda.

—Es muy irresponsable, si llegas a quedar embarazado...

—¿Un cachorro de ambos? —preguntó Tony divertido—imaginas el demonio que sería eso, ninguna iglesia querría recibirlo para registrarlo y darle nombre.

—Más allá de esa verdad. Tienes una imagen que mantener, y yo también.

—Estás diciendo que sería mejor que fuera con una bruja a retirármelo, conozco varias.

—¡No! ¡Nunca! —la sola idea de perder algo que fuera de ambos, causó que todo dentro de Erik se revolviera—solo te digo que somos irresponsables.

Tony rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo tampoco lo haría. Pero tomo ciertos tés, espero que con eso y las medicinas del Doctor Banner basten. Si no fuera así, lo resolveríamos...

Erik deslizó su mano por el abdomen de Tony, y acarició las líneas de sus caderas, tenía un cuerpo fornido, fantástico. Increíblemente masculino y rudo, que a otros podría no gustarle, pero a él le volvía loco.

—Lo resolveríamos...—constató acercándose a oler el eucalipto en el cabello del Omega. —¿Cuánto vas a quedarte?

—No lo sé... un día más, un mes...no lo he decidido aún.

—No lo decidas entonces—ante esas palabras, Stark se acercó y le besó lento.

No sabía ni que había entre ellos, no querían saberlo. No lo entendían y no querían entenderlo. Le temían a las respuestas y la verdad. Porque ambos tenían demasiado herido el corazón para recibir un corte más. Preferían pensar que se detestaban, burlarse del otro por sus amores perdidos y no reconocer los celos era más sencillo a decir lo que sentían en voz alta.

Tony cerró los ojos, Erik supuso que debió ser un largo viaje. Les cubrió con la sabana y le dejó descansar, aunque su despertar sería bastante intenso.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
